Wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical networks are known where light of multiple wavelengths is spacially dispersed such that each wavelength of light is spacially separated from every other wavelength of light. A plurality of signals having wavelengths of different lengths can be combined for transmission over a single fiber optic cable. For optical transmission systems such as in a backbone network with a great demand for communication, a further increase in capacity has been found by reducing the optical frequency spacing of a plurality of signal channels to increase the degree of multiplexing. WDM processing with a higher degree of multiplexing is called dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM). Also, it is known in optical transmission systems where there is not a large demand for communication, the degree of multiplexing can be decreased by increasing the optical frequency spacing of a plurality of signal channels. This has the effect of reducing costs for the system components. WDM processing with a lower degree of multiplexing is called coarse wavelength division multiplexing (CWDM). In a CWDM system, inexpensive optical components can be used.
In WDM systems, and in particular CWDM systems, a variety of different media signals may be handled including coaxial, twisted pair (shielded and unshielded), and optical. WDM's including CWDM's are utilized to process these signals for transmission over fiber networks. In the case of multimode signals on fiber optic cables, WDM's can be used to process the signals for transmission on a multiplexed single cable system including a single mode fiber.
There is a need for conversion circuitry associated with the WDM's to convert the native protocol media signal (coaxial, twisted pair, multimode optical), into an appropriate signal for multichannel transmission on a single fiber optic cable. There is a further need to modularize such system components. In particular, there is a need to modularize the components of the system to address concerns that arise during initial setup, and modifications and upkeep of the system over time.